


Profiling MUSE

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it just coincidence that a series of thefts have taken place at the same time as an internationally known rock group are performing...or is there more to this unassuming trio from a small seaside town in the United Kingdom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profiling MUSE

“So, why are we going to question an internationally famous rock band and their crew?” Morgan asked.

“Patience,” Garcia said as she handed out paperwork.

“Over the last fifteen years, there have been a series of high profile thefts, jewellery, precious stones, totalling in the millions.”

“This says they all happened when this band, MUSE were performing in the same place,” Rossi said.

“Do they think the band are involved?” JJ asked.

“No, but they think someone on their crew might be,” Garcia said.

“Actually, it’s the perfect cover. The band and the crew are rarely in the same place for more than two days, and stolen items could be easily hidden in any piece of equipment,” Reid said.

“So, why are we involved?” Morgan said.

Just then Hotch’s phone rang.

“Director,” he said after he answered it. “Yes sir, I understand….absolute discretion, of course sir.”

“So, we’re going to bring one of the world’s biggest bands in for questioning?” JJ said.

Hotch put his phone away, “No, we are going to LA to interview the crew and the band.”

“Why the band?”

“Because they would know their crew, and they might know something without knowing it. Wheels up in thirty minutes, we’ll go straight to the arena. Morgan, you go talk to the drummer, Dominic Howard. Reid, you go talk to the bassist, Christopher Wolstenholme. JJ and Garcia, you go and talk to the tour manager. I want to interview all the crew. Myself and Rossi will go and talk to Matthew Bellamy. That and the fact that the Williams’ collection worth ten million dollars is up for auction in the same city,” he said.

***********************

Chris looked up from his paper and he saw a young man approaching. He wasn’t one of the crew and there were no interviews, so he guessed it had to be one of the FBI people.

“Mister Wolstenholme, my name is Doctor Spencer Reid with the Behavioural Assessment Unit. Is it okay if I ask you some questions?”

Chris smiled and said, “Sure, and its Chris. So, someone thinks there’s a jewel thief working on our crew?”

“Possibly Mister…sorry, Chris. I take it you know your crew?”

“Most of them have been with us for over ten years…so yeah. Can’t see any of them being thieves.”

He was slightly wrong-footed when the agent asked about his guitar.

“No, she’s a little too old and fragile for the stage, but I use her when I want to practice.”

He even let the young agent play it.

“Sorry I couldn’t be of any help. Imagine that, a real life Pink Panther. Sounds like one of Matt’s weird theories.”

He watched the agent walk away and took out his phone.

“Dom, you’ll be getting a visit from one of those BAU guys, be on your toes. Don’t worry about Matt, he’ll have a field day.”

********************

Dom resumed tapping out the rhythm of ‘Supermassive’ as he watched what was undoubtedly on of the BAU guys approaching.

“Mister Howard,” the man said as they shook hands. “I’m special Agent Derek Morgan, do you mind if I ask some questions?”

“No problem, and its Dom,” he said and gave him one of his most affable smiles.

“You really think really think we’ve got a thief working for us?”

“It’s a possibility,” the agent answered. “Do you socialise with the crew?”

“When we can.”

“So, you know them pretty well?”

“Most of them, but more so our techies. But our crew boss Glen, he’s pretty thorough, all the crew are vetted.”

“How about the temporary staff?”

“Not sure about those, you’d have to ask Glen. Don’t like the idea of a thief, there’s a lot of valuable equipment round here…our gear.”

“Well, thank you for answering my questions. Do you know where your crew manager is?”

“I think he was meeting with your PR person in the tech’s bus. It’ll be the silver one right next to the cargo doors. I hope you find whoever it is.”

He waited until the agent was out of ear-shot before laughing to himself….oh boy, Matt is going to have fun with these guys.

*********************

Matt strode onto the stage and looked round. It wasn’t the biggest, but it would mean the crowd would be closer.

He jumped when a voice said, “Can’t be easy, setting all this up.”

He turned and saw two men, one in a suit and tie, and the other more casually dressed.

“You must be the BAU agents.”

“And how do you know that, we’ve not been introduced?” the man in the suit and tie asked.

“Easy enough,” Matt said. “The suits don’t come to gigs, let alone rehearsals…so, not the label. No camera or recording gear, so not journalists. You’re not the police, or you’d have uniforms with you. So, I’m guessing government, plus the weapons under your jackets kind of give it away.”

The two men looked at each other….good, keep them on their toes.

“Then there’s no need for introductions. We just have a few questions, Mister Bellamy.”

“Please, its Matt and fire away.”

He knew exactly what they were doing; they were trying to profile him…good luck with that.

“So, Matt, have you noticed anything different with any of the crew, or the equipment?” the one more casually dressed asked.

“Not really, I don’t see much of the crew, and as for equipment, I see guitars and amps most of the time. But I’m pretty certain the crew are clean. If you don’t mind, I have a lot to do before tonight and here comes Dom and Chris for rehearsal, and the rest of your lot as well.”

******************

Hotch and Rossi joined the others at the back of the arena, watching the band rehearse.

“They’re good…very good,” Morgan said.

“To the point,”Hotch said.

“We can question the crew after rehearsal,” JJ said.

“What about the band?”

“Wolstenholme’s pretty laid back, but he doesn’t know anything,” Reid said.

“The drummer Howard, seems affable enough. He’s disarming but not shallow...also he knows nothing.”

“What about him?” JJ said, gesturing toward the man tuning a guitar.

“He’s a tricky one,” Rossi said. “Got the feeling he was playing with us.”

“You couldn’t read him?” Morgan said.

“Only what he wanted us to see. He’s got a well-developed sense of paranoia. But he doesn’t know anything either,” Hotch said.

They looked over at the band, who were now talking by the drum riser.

“Let’s hope that we turn up something with the crew.”

**********************

They found nothing and they flew back to Washington.

Hotch came in the next day and found the team yet again in the conference room, watching the news.

“Hotch, the Williams Collection, it’s been lifted. Someone bypassed the security system last night, got clean away,” Morgan said.

“But that’s not all…Garcia,” Rossi said.

Garcia switched to a video.

“I’m here with the band that’s been packing out stadia and arena’s for the last few months. So, how has the tour been for you?”

“It’s been brilliant,” Dominic Howard said.

“So, tonight was you lase show in the States. Where do you go next?”

“We’re off to Australia,” Matthew Bellamy said. “But we're having a month off, while the set is being shipped.”

“Actually, we’re on a plane straight after the gig,” Chris Wolstenholme said.

“So Matt, how have you found the American fans?”

Matthew Bellamy looked straight at the camera and said, “Oh, they were on sparkling form…we really took a shine to them.”

The team looked at Hotch, watching his reaction. 

“Wait...they’re the thieves? But they didn’t profile as that.”

“Like I said, that Bellamy was a tricky one. Looks like the other one were too.”

“When was this interview?”

“Two hours before the concert, they’re long gone,” Garcia said.

“But we can’t do anything. We don’t have any evidence, and who’s going to believe that three guys from a small seaside town in the UK are a high profile gang of jewellery thieves.”

*********************

“These are very nice,” Matt said as he looked at the emerald and diamond necklace. “So, the buyer is coming in tonight?”

“Yeah,” Chris said.

“And he’s paying the agreed price?”

“No argument. He’s keen to have them back in the country they were stolen from. Something about them being a national treasure,” Dom said.

“Whatever, just make sure the money goes in the charity account. So what’s our next target?” Matt asked as he put the necklace back in its case and back into Chris’s guitar.

“This,” Dom said, showing him a picture.

“Tasty…we’ve got a month to prepare. It should be fun.”


End file.
